Casualidad
by Chia S.R
Summary: La veía todos los dias desde hacía un año. No podía negar lo que sentía, ¿pero qué sucede cuando la casualidad se pone de su parte?


**Otro de los treinta one-shot del meme que tengo que hacer. Esta vez, por petición de Ryoma-Sakuno.**

**Tema: Romance.**

**Avisos: OFC (Creado por mí anteriormente y nuevamente utilizado)**

**Pareja: Kaidoh Kaoru y Riku Kikamura (pareja de Sabor a música en un AU)**

Llevaba tiempo rondándola, sin darse cuenta del hecho. Se había habituado a verla sentada en el parque mientras leía algún libro que solía dejar sobre sus piernas mientras pasaba las páginas o bebía agua. También se había dado cuenta de que era amable con los animales. Gatos, perros, etc. Todos terminaban acercándose a ella y en lugar de gritar, dejaba lo que hacía para poder acariciar al visitante. Y también se había dado cuenta de que la observaba demasiado…

-¿Ocurre algo?- Le preguntó finalmente un día que fue sorprendido.

Y es que no se la esperaba. Él se había detenido ante los matorrales desde donde siempre la observaba, limpiándose el sudor con la toalla como excusa. Pero ese día era diferente. Ella se encontraba tras él. Con los cabellos negros rizados en curiosos tirabuzones cayéndole por el cuello y sobre la delgada camiseta negra con un carabela rojiza dibujada en el vientre, hasta perderse en su cintura. Sus pantalones vaqueros negros anchos, el cinturón de gestos duros y las muñequeras. El libro descansaba bajo su brazo y una mochila destartalada en su brazo izquierdo. Pero lo más fascinante terminó por ser su blanca piel y sus enormes ojos verdes. Tenía cierta manía adictiva que le hizo fijarse en sus labios. Los mordía, los humedecía y estos crecían en rojez. Se preguntó, extrañamente en él, como sería tocarlos.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para sacarse la idea. Ella parpadeó y cambio el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie, esperando.

-No- negó finalmente, dándole la espalda dispuesto a marcharse. Pero ella lo agarró del brazo.

-Perdona- se excusó- ¿Has visto un gato atigrado de éste tamaño?

Fijó su mirada con atención en las manos que se unían para dar forma al felino y respiró con fuerza cuando nuevos pensamientos extraños le invadieron la mente. Era imposible de comprender lo que sucedía. Quizás la había observado demasiado tiempo: Un largo año era un largo año.

-Se ha perdido- continuó con indiferencia- una niña ha puesto un cartel. Es por aquí. Siempre corres por la zona, por eso pregunto.

Tragó ruidosamente. Se había dado cuenta. Siempre corría por ahí. Entonces, ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que también se detenía a observarla? La chica volvió a humedecerse los labios y morderlos. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para recolocarse el pañuelo.

-No- respondió otra vez. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo ves…- comenzó a atajar.

-Lo buscaré- aseguró. Un gato era un gato. Y a él le gustaban los gatos.

Un ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro pero en un solo parpadeo desapareció.

-Bien- fue todo lo que dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Volvió a tragar y se miró estúpidamente perdido los pies. ¿Qué demonios podía decir ahora? Ella pasó a su lado y caminó hasta el banco, sentándose como siempre a la sombra del pino y leyendo. Y él movió la cabeza y se recordó que estaba entrenando y no podía entretenerse demasiado. Si el capitán bajaba de forma física, ¿qué sucedería con los demás?

Y así de paso…. Podría averiguar algo sobre el gato.

Y lo averiguo. Desgraciadamente lo hizo. Justo cuando había conseguido verlo, cruzó la calle, siendo atropellado por uno de los coches. Habían pasado tres días desde que habló con ella y justo cuando tenía otra oportunidad, le mataban su sustento de esperanza.

-Tsk, que mala suerte.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al instante y agarró la toalla sobre su cuerpo con ambas manos con tanta fuerza que sintió escocer la piel de sus dedos. Desvió levemente la mirada y se la encontró, agachada a su lado y observando el panorama. El conductor del coche dio la vuelta en la rotonda y caminó hasta ellos cuando consiguió aparcar.

-¿Es vuestro ese estúpido gato? –Exigió- porque ha estado a punto de hacer un accidente.

-Se dice crear- corrigió la chica alzándose- ¿no te da lástima?

No supo como describir la imagen. Era como ver a Heidi hacer frente al gigantesco gigante de las judías verdes. Frunció el ceño. ¿No sería lo más correcto detenerlo antes de que aquello terminara en gravedad para ella? Pero la chica no se inmutó de la mirada amenazadora de la chica y alargó una mano para asirla de la ropa. Reaccionó o demasiado tarde o demasiado torpe, porque antes de que tuviera tiempo de descubrir qué había sucedido, el hombre se encontraba estirado sobre el suelo y con ella encima, con las manos en la cadera y advirtiéndole con la mirada.

-Dame el dinero- le exigió al conductor- tengo que comprar un gato.

-¿Por qué tendría que dártelo?- Escupió el hombre.

-Fshhhh… porque has matado a ese- explicó él agachándose a su lado.

-Hum, aprendes rápido- le felicitó la chica volviendo a sonreírle débilmente.

No pasó por alto aquel hecho. Ya era la cuarta vez que le veía hacer ese gesto. Las dos primeras veces fue a una madre que había perdido a su cachorro y la segunda, a una niña que llevaba a su perro totalmente feliz y el animal se acercó a ella. Ahora, con él.

El hombre al final les dio el dinero y se marchó, cojeando y maldiciendo a los gatos. La chica se dedicó a contar el dinero con sumo interés y a sacar la cartera. Arqueo una ceja.

-¿Qué haces?- Le exigió. Ella le miró en un parpadeó antes de darse la vuelta.

-Acompáñame si quieres- invitó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ibas a comprar un gato- le recordó en un siseo.

La mirada verdosa volvió a posarse en él, estremeciéndolo de los pies a la cabeza. Cuando logró apartar su mirada de ella, se dio cuenta que se encontraba ante la puerta de una tienda de animales y observaba un gran grupo de gatos.

-Ese cachorro servirá, ¿no crees?

Fijó su ver en los pequeños maullante, sintiendo como la vena de cariño hacia los animales crecía en su interior. Movió la cabeza y afirmó con brusquedad. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba siendo arrastrado al interior por una mano femenina, caliente y fría a la vez. Llevaba guantes. No quiso darle importancia.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- Se interesó la dependienta.

-Queremos ese gato- explicó la chica señalando al afortunado.

-Oh, bien, serán seiscientos euros. Con cartilla, vacunado….

Perdió el hilo de la conversación, acariciando al felino que había sido puesto sobre sus manos por la muchacha mientras pagaba. Los ojos amarillentos del minino se posaron sobre él, enamorándolo. Sintió que su rostro ardía y frotó su mejilla contra la pequeña cabeza. El felino ronroneó al instante.

-Vamos- interrumpió su acompañante desconocida.

Se encogió de hombros y le entregó el gato a regañadientes. No quería parecer más sensible de lo que había demostrado ser. La morena cogió al gato entre sus brazos y caminó ante él, haciéndole carantoñas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le preguntó repentinamente- ¿vas a venir a llevar el cachorrito a la niña?

Frunció los parpados y siseó. La realidad era bien simple: no quería separarse tan pronto de ella. Pero su cuerpo seguramente apestaría a sudor y no sería la mejor compañía posible. Se cruzó de brazos y ella sonrió.

-Puedes ir a ducharte. Esperaré en el banco de siempre.

La mandíbula le resbaló de la cara. Tuvo que parpadear y balbucear un simple ok antes de marcharse a carrera limpia hasta su casa. Gracias a dios, no había nadie a quien tener que darle explicaciones. Cuando regresó al banco casi creía que le habría engañado y no se encontraría ahí, pero estaba estirada a un lado del banco, con el gato acurrucado en su plano vientre. Le miró un instante y se alzó, entregándole el felino mientras ella recogía sus cosas. Seguramente, habría sido presa fácil de cualquier ladrón.

La vio observar con detenimiento su cazadora negra durante un rato, hasta frunció el ceño ligeramente y la tocó para emitir un "oh" de alivio. Se humedeció los labios.

-No es de verdad- aclaró.

-Mejor- le respondió con cierta inquietud en su voz- venga, vamos. ¿Lo llevas tú un rato? Estará calentito.

Accedió con cierta ilusión escondida bajo su careta, escondiendo al felino dentro de la chaqueta. El gato no se inmutó y se acomodó más dentro del calor proporcionado por él y el abrigo. Ella se detuvo ante el semáforo y buscó su móvil, tecleando diversas veces. Solía mirarlo de vez en cuando, como si el reloj fuera importante y cuando descubrió que tenía las muñecas únicamente adornadas por muñequeras de pinchos, es que así era. Observaba el reloj.

-Es por aquí- indicó, mirándole- la niña es… bastante rica. Pero su madre no quiere comprarle otro gato. Estoy por apostar que ella lo echó- gruñó como respuesta.

Y ella le miró cautelosamente, acercándose a su altura para acariciarle la cabeza al felino. La piel pálida relució contra el contraste de la chaqueta y sintió la respiración cortársele. Era ridículo sentir esas cosas. Pero al menos, estaba paseando junto a la chica que llevaba admirando desde hacía un año sin que se diera cuenta.

Unos murmullos le hicieron despertar del ensoñamiento. Un par de jóvenes escolares que miraban a la chica con el ceño fruncido y parecían cuchichear sobre ella. Se volvió para ver si es que se había manchado o estaba haciendo algo erróneo. Pero ella continuaba acariciando al felino con la mano dentro de su chaqueta. Nada más. Nada malo. Hasta alzó su verdosa mirada hacia él, con un ligero brillo de disculpa.

-Igual está mal que vengas conmigo- le murmuró- la gente no ve bien a las chicas que son como yo. Algunos se asustan o nos ponen etiquetas y de ahí, las pasan a sus hijos, nietos… en fin.

Volvió a observarla de reojo, sin comprender a qué venía eso. Por más esfuerzo que hacía en descubrir qué estaba mal no lo comprendía. Olía bien. Era delgadita. Limpia. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Quizás que era más bajita que él, pero nada grave. Ella esbozó nuevamente aquella ligera sonrisa.

-Gótica y punk- le indicó, señalándose.

-Ah…

Se humedeció los labios en un vano intento de descubrir qué había mal en ser eso. ¿Es que eso no la hacía ser mujer, porque él la bien proporcionada? No lograba comprender nada. Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y la siguió sin rechistar o darle tiempo a pensar que se iba a marchar. Por una vez que podía estar con ella no se iba a echar atrás. Tenía una terrible oportunidad ante él y no quería desperdiciarla. Además, no le encontraba nada malo en su apariencia. O simplemente, es que…

Movió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. Era imposible. Solo él la conocía de lejos, nada más. Ella no le molestaba y eso era suficiente, teniendo en cuenta que no se conocían lo suficiente. Era probable que solo él se diera cuenta de su presencia y únicamente hoy se lo dio ella pero por la preocupación del gato.

-Nhm, Sueles correr mucho por ahí- puntuó la chica como si le leyera los pensamientos- te vi muchas veces.

Parpadeó, mirando con atención los cabellos negros con finales tirabuzones. Se encogió de hombros y siseó. Ella continuó.

-Siempre te detienes ante los matorrales y observas a los animales de reojo.

Casi. Falló. No observaba a los animales: la observaba a ella.

-Existe un dicho entre aquellos que confían en los sentidos de los animales- explicó la muchacha sin mirarle- si un animal ve a una persona que es buena se acercará a ella. Si por el contrario esa persona, por mucho que sea su dueño, es cruel, no lo hará. Es una metáfora para conocer a las personas. Si un animal no quiere desprenderse de esa persona bueno, se agarra con uñas y dientes.

Le señaló en pecho donde el cachorro de gato clavaba las uñas sobre su camisa. Acaricio la cabeza del felino y sonrió ligeramente, sorprendiéndose al notar la mirada verdosamente sobre él. Dio un ligero respingo.

-Eso quiere decir que eres buena persona- indicó- por eso voy contigo así. Te lo digo por si te lo preguntabas.

Bien. El término de buena persona no era malo pero tampoco era lo que esperaba escuchar. Aunque teniendo en cuenta el hecho de recién conocerse- por parte de ella- no era tan malo recibir un cumplido así. De repente, la chica se detuvo.

-Hemos llegado- le indicó llamando a la puerta de una gran mansión.

Sin darse cuenta se habían adentrado en una zona de casas que constituían a una zona de ricos. La zona residencial. Abrazó al felino con cuidado y se acomodó la cazadora. Riku cambio el peso de su cuerpo de pie y recargó la parte pesada contra la puerta, adentrando uno de sus delicados dedos entre el pantalón y el cinturón. La gran puerta de metal reforzado se abrió para dejar paso a una mujer de aspecto recto y firme, que los observó con disciplina.

-¿Qué desean?

-¿Esta su hija?- Cuestionó directamente la chica mientras la mujer hacía morros.

-Eres un poco grande para ser amiga de mi hija de cinco años, ¿no crees?

La morena chasqueó la lengua y se rascó la cabeza antes de responder.

-Le dije que traería un regalo. Ha perdido su gato- puntuó.

La mirada de la mujer se volvió algo comprensiva. El felino asomó las orejas bajo la chaqueta y no pasó por desapercibido a la mujer. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Le habéis traído otro?

-El anterior murió- explicó la ojos verdosos- este lo reemplazará.

-La muerte de las personas no se reemplazan- protestó la madre con el ceño fruncido.

Su compañera parecía estar a punto de contestarle, pero negó con la cabeza cuando una niña pequeña apareció tras las faldas de su madre, mirándole con grandes ojos verdosos, asustada hasta que pareció reconocer a la morena.

-¡Ah! ¿Encontraste a mi gatito?- preguntó a media lengua. Ella negó.

-No, se marchó- negó agachándose al lado de las rejas para poder tocar la cara de la niña- pero otro llegó. Mira.

Y le miró a él en espera de que se acercara. Se agachó a su lado y le mostró el gatito a la niña de mejillas sonrojadas. La pequeña no tardó en alargas las manos y demandar al pequeño felino con sus rechonchas manitas. El gato bostezó y parpadeó antes de mirarla y ponerse a exigir la salida para lanzarse a los brazos de la pequeña. Se lo entregó. La madre gruñó, per la chica tenía buenas excusas para convencer a cualquiera y si no fuera porque él no podía tener mascotas, se habría quedado con el gato del convencimiento que tenía.

Finalmente, regresaron al parque en silencio y sin apartarse uno al lado de otro. Se preguntó si aquello era el final. Quizás, debería de pedirle una cita o cualquier otra cosa. Aunque también tenía la posibilidad de volver a verla en el parque. Se detuvieron ante el banco y la chica chasqueó la lengua, rascándose el cabello.

-No podré regresar a leer aquí- expresó en un suspiro- igual no nos volvemos a ver.

Frunció el ceño sintiendo como su fantasía se desmoronaba sin problemas. Los tabiques que la habían comenzado se desmoronaban por completo. La miró de reojo y se rascó el cabello desnudo de su siempre tocable pañuelo. Esa era una terrible noticia.

-¿Te mudas?- Fue lo único que logró preguntar. Algo obvio que podría impedir ir a ese lugar. Ella negó.

-Trabajaré- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ahora lo comprendía. Los turnos le impedían regresar. Definitivamente, ese sería su final. El tajo de su historia.

La chica se volvió hacia él, extendiéndole la mano como saludo y probablemente, despedida, curvando ligeramente los labios. Se preguntó sí hubiera sido Momoshiro habría sido capaz de hacerla reír como había visto que hacía romper en carcajadas a Tachibana. O si le faltaría aquel carisma que tenía Echizen para mantener a Ryuzaki a su lado. También, la extraña relación de Eiji y Tomoka, alguien que nadie se esperaba y que sucedió de la noche a la mañana. En definitiva: ¿Es que él había sido malo para seducir a una chica?

No sacó las manos de los bolsillos por puro egoísmo y orgullo herido. La chica gótica frunció el ceño por un instante, antes de alzar la mirada hacia él y humedecerse los labios.

-Oh, eres de esos que das besos. Bueno, por una vez.

-¿Eh? No….

Giró el rostro para verla justo cuando ella se alzó para besarle la mejilla. Sus labios se encontraron con torpeza y para su sorpresa, la muchacha terminó agarrándose de sus hombros con las manos y pegando sus senos contra él. Ágil, delgada y frágil. Como se lo imaginaba. Aunque aquel beso no era como el que pensaba tener algún día con alguien.

Las manos le temblaron dentro de los bolsillos sin saber qué hacer. ¿Las sacaba y la estrujaba contra él? ¿No tomaría eso la chica como si se estuviera pasando de listo? Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, ella se había apartado, mirando el reloj tras ellos con los ojos abiertos, girado sobre sus tobillos y alzado una mano como despedida al echar a correr.

-Ah… ¡Oí, cómo te….!

Esa otra. No lograba recordar el nombre. Estaba seguro de que tampoco se lo había preguntado y ya era demasiado tarde como para hacerlo. No le dio tiempo. Aunque bien podría haberla perseguido. Seguro que hubiera logrado dar con ella a tiempo. Pero no había visto la dirección por la que se fue. Se encogió de hombros y decidió regresar a su casa. Seguramente, podría llegar a tiempo de ver algún programa deportivo antes de darse una ducha, cenar e irse a la cama, eso, si no le llamaba Momoshiro para explicarle el día con su novio- que el chico disfrutaba restregándoselo a todo aquel que no tenía novia y como Echizen ya no era uno de esos, fastidiaba al menda-.

-¡Ah! Kaoru- llamó su madre desde la puerta- llegas justo a tiempo.

-¿Eh?- alzó la mirada para poder ver a su hermosa madre, frunciendo el ceño mediante se acercaba.

-Ven, ven- incitó su progenitora estirándole del brazo- te presento a Riku Kikamura, la nueva profesora de clases particulares de tu hermano.

Casi se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo, tan sorprendido como la persona que tenía delante. Ambos parpadearon y sin darse cuenta, una risa dulce y contagiosa escapó de la boca rojiza, curvada completamente en una sonrisa. Su hermano y su madre los miraron sin comprender por qué esa actuación y especialmente, cuando la agarró del brazo y estiró de ella hasta esconderse tras la casa. Riku Kikamura. No se le borraría el nombre en la vida. No al menos, mientras pudiera besar sus labios en cada momento del resto de sus vidas.

**n/a**

Un romance sin peligro y una nueva situación de estos dos que tras "sabor a música" los vuelvo a poner juntos, solo que esta vez, creo, con Kaidoh más en OC XD.

No contiene Lemon, no tiene razón de más y simplemente era uno de esos one-shot que debía de hacer y encima, a pedido. A quien le haya gustado ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Chía.

30-1-09


End file.
